Come Crashing In
by Merci
Summary: Nova & Cloud - Nova awakens in his new gigai and Cloud is waiting for him. They sneak from Urahara's shop for an adventure, but encounter something that could destroy them both.  Enjoy the Silence: Part 2


**Title:** Come Crashing In

**Series:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Part:** 2

**Author:** Merci**  
Characters:** Nova, Cloud, Chad  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Source:** Bleach**  
Wordcount:** 5, 040

**Summary:** Nova awakens in his new gigai and Cloud is waiting for him. They sneak from Urahara's shop for an adventure, but encounter something that could destroy them both.

**Warnings:** Violence.  
**Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Cloud, Nova, Chad, or Bleach.

**Notes:** I'm especially proud of this chapter. I think it was very bare-bones when I came back to it (after jotting it down initially) and I was able to build it up after many hours in the library computer lab after work.

I'm leaning towards Chad/Nova as a pairing here, though, I'm growing to love the idea of Nova+Cloud friendship. Really, this is me playing with the characters and having fun doing so. It's a therapeutic project I'm undertaking during a stressful time in my life, as I find editing to be very calming (when I find time *dies*).

For anyone who might know or care, the idea for the hollow came from my experiences working in a Tool & Die shop with big 8-tonne presses that could press a man flat if he was crawling through one if it was activated. I make vague references to the rhythmic pounding of the presses in the background, as well as, well, making the hollow the victim of a horrific industrial accident. Hell, if I'd died that way, I'd be a pissed-off hollow, too.

Lol, nobody cares, but I'm still compelled to share this. Well, I always liked reading author's notes on other stories, seeing how other writers feel about their stories. I guess I'm trying to share a bit of stuff here, too.

\

This work stands on its own, it is not necessary to read anything prior to this. (I just wrote them in a certain order.) A list of all titles in series is in my profile.

* * *

_Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain_

_- Depeche Mode "Enjoy the Silence"_

_\  
_

**Come Crashing In**

When Nova awoke he was greeted by silence; the beautiful emptiness beyond a wind chime tinkling somewhere in the distance. He turned inward and slowly began to sift through the images that littered his mind.

His memory felt foggy, and he couldn't remember how he'd come to be there, though, he could draw upon some knowledge of what lay ahead of him. A single purpose burned clear; he understood what he was, and why his soul was modified to fight the Bounto. His creator had been careful to only give him the knowledge he'd need to survive – life before that was vacant. If he'd been someone else before this, it hardly mattered.

Nova slowly opened his eyes, quickly jolting back as a strange man hovered inches away from his nose. Nova's heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. Panic set in as he sat upright, trying to get away and knocking the strange person back in the process. He leapt off the table and spun around, squeezing his hands into fists and feeling the energy that filled him the tighter he squeezed. "Who are you?" he asked, his question half-muffled by his mask.

He watched as the stranger scrambled to his feet, feeling the reiatsu build in his fingertips. It extended along his arms, up to his core, and he could feel a strange hollowness burning in his chest. He couldn't explain why, but he knew it was a gateway, and instinct begged him to open it and peek inside.

"H-hey, no need to be that way," the strange person drew his attention. "I'm Cloud, I'm a mod-soul, just like you!"

Nova shook his head - half in response to Cloud, half in trying to quell the urge to open the gate inside him. "Ah," he finally said, looking around. They were alone in a simple room with wood flooring and a few slatted windows that allowed sunlight to filter in from outside. There were three beds; one for himself and one for Cloud, he presumed. The final bed was set up against a wall and was occupied by a young girl. He pressed a hand to his head, trying to take it all in before turning back to the other mod-soul.

"Hey, it's about time you woke up," Cloud huffed, folding his arms over his chest and drawing close to Nova once more. "I've been getting bored sitting around while he was fiddling with your gigai," his gaze crept over to the door and seemed to twinkle for a moment before he turned back with a mischievous grin. "He says it'll take longer to have Ririn ready, but maybe we could have a little fun while we wait." He gestured to the girl in the bed and then waited expectantly for Nova to say something. Taller than Nova by a foot, he wore peculiar clothing that clung to his lanky form, as if the Mad Hatter's wardrobe had exploded all over him. He grinned at Nova, peering over round eyeglasses perched on his nose, seemingly unaware of his strange appearance, but airily happy to have some company. Ignoring Nova's silence, he began talking again; going on about everything he'd gleaned about the outside world from the confines of their room.

Nova averted his eyes, deciding to not ask about the dual-coloured hair that peeked out from under his hat. He couldn't really say much about it, anyway. Looking down, he could see his clothing was strange as well, only, well… more subdued. Black leather and vinyl seemed to cover every inch of his body, including most of his head. He ran a gloved hand over his fur-lined hood, finding security in the way it shielded his face.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open and Urahara slipped in unnoticed by Cloud. Nova watched with careful blue eyes as Cloud preened and chattered about his idea of escape while their creator approached. This man's name danced about in his mind, implanted and synonymous with a sense of trust that Nova could not deny.

Urahara seemed to wait for a moment, allowing Cloud to finish a particularly colourful notion of what they could do in the real world, before snapping his fan open, finally getting his attention. "Ahhh, I see you two are getting along well. That's good." His eyes danced between the two mod-souls before shifting behind them to the last of their party. "Once I'm finished with your teammate, I'll send you all down for some training. There's a lot you must learn before you can play with Ichigo and his friends."

He moved closer to Nova, looking intently at him before drawing back. His eyes seemed excited and Nova could only assume he was satisfied with what he saw. Urahara's expression softened and he adjusted his striped hat, scratching his hair. "I know it's a bother, but could you two please wait here a little while longer? Your instincts to fight may feel strong, but it will take some time to get accustomed to your new bodies."

Nova could feel his Bounto-detection system working properly, though he wasn't certain if he was picking up any targets; they all seemed so far away, like ghosts. He looked at Cloud who was already assuring their creator that he shouldn't worry about them and to hurry in getting Ririn prepared as well. He listened to the smooth way the bespectacled mod-soul found his words and gave them voice, even if they made him sound a bit foolish.

"Ah, you're probably right," Urahara laughed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well, I've been having trouble with Ririn's illusions. It might take me a while longer before she's ready, too. I hope you two can find something to do on your own." He shrugged nonchalantly and turned to leave, gently sliding the door closed behind him.

They listened to the click-clack of their master's sandals become faint and Cloud's grin turned devious. "So," he spun back and grabbed Nova by the shoulders. "I understand you can teleport us anywhere you want. That's wonderful! You see, the moment I opened my eyes, I wanted to see the outside world. I've been listening to it through the window. Let's go on an adventure while we have some time."

Nova shook his head. "We shouldn't."

Cloud released his shoulders and stepped back. "I know he said to stay here… but it's so boring! I promise he won't notice we're gone. You can pop us out for a little bit and we'll come right back."

Nova didn't answer right away. The pull of curiosity was tingling in his guts, making him more aware of the power that flickered inside him. The gateway felt heavy and he turned his consciousness inward. The strange power bent to his will and he drew it outward. He manifested the gate before him as a red point that hovered in the air. He opened his eyes to see it clearly and gently tugged at its sides, widening it into a proper gateway. The edges seemed to burn red, dissipating into empty blackness that swirled about the inside, thick with heavy reiatsu.

Cloud whistled appreciatively as Nova slowly drew back. "That's pretty cool," he looked proud of himself. "Where does it lead?"

Nova paused, thinking for a moment. He had no idea what to expect, but he had a feeling he could navigate it by feel. He knew there would be a maze of corridors and doorways – each leading to any place in that dimension – but he couldn't find the words to explain how.

"I guess I'll just have to trust you, then," Cloud sighed. "We'll be fighting together, anyway, so I suppose trust is something that's expected." He smiled and cocked his head to the side, concentrating on something. His form seemed to waver for a moment before it shimmered, and Cloud's body seemed to shrink, his clothing turning black and a familiar fur-lined hood covered his head.

Nova gasped and stepped back, feeling… well, he wasn't sure what he felt, seeing his look reflected in the other man. Did he i_really/i_ look like that?

Cloud unzipped the mask and grinned proudly, showing off a goofy grin. "My powers are pretty cool, too, wouldn't you say? I can't explain them either; I just concentrate on someone and I go. I hope it's useful somehow…"

"Urahara wouldn't have given you those powers if they weren't." Nova offered a small smile that was hidden by his mask and he turned back to the gateway. It seemed to welcome him inside and he slowly moved along a red corridor that branched off like a root system. It was so confusing, and yet, Nova knew exactly where he was going. He could sense Cloud behind him and he grabbed his arm, keeping him close as he guided them to an exit just outside Urahara's shop.

Nova took his time, though he knew it could be an instantaneous trip if he practiced. He lightly touched the side of the corridor, sending ripples along the smoky-red wall and tearing a hole in the surface. Nova tightened his grip on Cloud's arm and carefully led him through the exit, losing his footing as he stepped through and sending them crashing in a heap on the ground.

Nova landed face-first in a patch of grass, while Cloud landed heavily on his back. He pushed himself up; embarrassed that he couldn't control their entrance more sufficiently. His fingers pressed into the green earth and he was temporarily mesmerized by the feeling. He must have felt grass before then… but he couldn't remember his past life.

"That was amazing," Cloud hopped up and dusted himself off, shifting his appearance back to his bespeckled self. He absently rubbed his backside as he surveyed their location, the breeze rustling his dual-coloured hair as he looked out over the town. "This is the perfect place to appear. Nobody is around to see us, and we can blend in with the humans without anybody noticing. Good job, Nova!"

Nova blushed, appreciating the other mod-soul's comments. They'd landed in a small park on a hill, and he and Cloud appeared to be alone.

"I'm glad you're here, Nova," Cloud went on, taking on the role of leader in their expedition. "I'm happy to have someone to talk to, though; I wish you would say a bit more sometimes!" He gave Nova a half-smile before grabbing his wrist and dragging him down towards the town. "Let's have a look around!"

The sun warmed the two mod-souls as they ventured down to the street. There were a few people moving about, and they knew enough to know that drawing attention to themselves was a bad idea.

Nova pulled back on Cloud's grip. "We shouldn't be seen…"

"It'll be okay, we look human!" Cloud laughed him off as they stepped onto the sidewalk. A few people looked at him as he did, taking in his appearance. "Well, I suppose I could try and fit in a i_bit_/i more…" he looked around, spotting a convenience store with a magazine rack set up out front. There were several idol magazines on the front rack that he looked at one long and hard. He shimmered, his form changing to one of the young men on the cover. His black-blonde hair shifted to solid black and fell gracefully over one eye. He turned and smiled boyishly at Nova. "Better?"

"That's not… inconspicuous…" Nova stuttered, wishing he could disappear as he found he was now the one attracting all the attention with his black leather.

"Why don't you just take off your hood?" Cloud asked. "Wearing a mask is a bit conspicuous."

"Ahh," Nova stuttered. He felt more protected with the hood on, but… maybe Cloud was right. He drew back the zipper and let the hood fall back.

"Much better!" Cloud clapped him on the shoulder and continued to lead the way down the street.

Nova followed behind, eyes darting about as he felt the attention centring on him. He bowed his head and wished Urahara hadn't picked such red hair for him.

Cloud happily led the way, waving at some giggling girls who squealed the name of the idol he was impersonating. He surreptitiously looked back at Nova before going over to talk to them. He ate up the attention as the girls jumped up and down excitedly telling him how cool he was.

Nova hovered behind him, trying to get his attention. The girls didn't look threatening, but he couldn't muster up the courage to speak up in front of them. He absently reached up to tug at the zipper on his hood only to remember with horror that Cloud had convinced him to take it off. He let out a low breath, steeling his resolve as he stealthily tried to pull Cloud back.

His plan backfired, however; the moment his fingers lightly touched the fabric of his sleeve, Cloud snapped back like a viper, grabbing Nova's hand and yanking him into the conversation.

The quiet mod-soul was thrust into the centre of attention, blinking at the two girls as Cloud put a friendly arm around his shoulder and began speaking once more. He let out a hearty chuckle and the girls preened, but Nova heard nothing. It was as if he was paralyzed, his mind grinding to a halt as he tried to think of something to say. Cloud spoke so easily with them, but Nova just wanted to pull his hood up and disappear.

He stuttered and tried to back away from the strange girls. He turned to face Cloud – a more familiar face... sort of. Cloud pulled him closer to his body, making Nova shudder at their awkward proximity. Okay, so he didn't know Cloud all i_that_/i well, either, but he hadn't existed for long enough to get to know him. Why didn't Cloud see how uncomfortable he was?

Nova leaned in close, trying to whisper into Cloud's ear they should go, just as a loud shriek echoed in the distance. It resonated between the buildings, making the glass rattle, though the humans seemed oblivious. It rang hollowly in Nova's ears and his discomfort melted away at the sudden danger.

Cloud seemed to notice it as well and stopped speaking. He looked off in the direction of the sound and then cast a glance back to Nova. "Yes, yes, you're probably right, Nova. We should get back to our room." He quickly turned back to the girls and shot them a charming grin – easy enough with the mouth of a popular idol. "I'm afraid we need to leave," he said apologetically.

The girls had quieted down, their excited eyes skipping between Cloud and Nova. "Oh, that's so cute! We didn't know!" Giggles followed and they quickly produced a camera from their pocket. "May we have a picture before you two go?"

Cloud puffed up his chest and bowed exaggeratedly. "Yes, but quickly, we really must go."

Nova tightened his trip on Cloud's arm as the camera flashed. "Come on!" he breathed, hoping the girls didn't hear him. He was glad for the excuse to leave, even if it was for such dangerous reasons.

Cloud was oblivious to Nova's discomfort. "It was nice meeting you girls!" He called back as they turned and rushed off down the road. "It's a Hollow," he said as they ran. "Do you think we can take it on?"

Nova nodded. "Of course," before he realized what Cloud was suggesting. They'd just woken up, and he wanted to fight a monster? Wasn't there a Shinigami to do that? As he followed Cloud to the source of the shriek, understanding dawned on him; if they couldn't defeat a single Hollow, then they definitely couldn't fight the Bounto.

Cloud's skin seemed to shimmer and the form of the idol melted away, turning back to the familiar bespectacled form with the funny clothes. He shot Nova a serious, confident grin before they turned a corner and rushed onto a small, deserted side-street.

Their feet skidded to a stop, kicking up dust as they looked around. The Hollow reiatsu was thick in the air. Several warehouses and factories lined the road and in the distance, the heavy, rhythmic beating of a metal press drifted on an empty wind, but the Hollow was silent.

Nova looked around as Cloud carefully walked further into the shadowy path.

"Where did it go?" Cloud hissed, looking agitated.

Nova peered into the shadows, scanning the cool darkness for the source of the anger that drenched the air. "Wait here..." he said, quickly opening a gateway. Red sulphur flashed across his senses as he rushed through, exiting onto the roof of one of the nearby warehouses.

He carefully looked around, eyes darting left and right for any hint of the Hollow as he moved towards the building's access door. He didn't really know what to expect with Hollows beyond the brief information Urahara had given him. He didn't know how he'd fight it… only that he i_would_/i.

Nothing seemed out of place on the roof and he looked toward the other buildings, planning his next move. Nova returned to the edge of the roof and looked down. From that high up, Cloud looked like a little doll.

Cloud raised his hands to his mouth. "Do you see anything?" he bellowed, his voice echoing. "It's around here i_somewhere/i_! I mean, we can both i_feel/i_ it, right?" He looked up and down the street before setting off toward a second alley. "I'm going to look down here!"

Nova was about to turn away when something caught his eye. He gripped the roof edge as he leaned forward, seeing a ripple in the darkness beside the other mod-soul. "Cloud!" he shouted, watching in sick horror as the shadow beside Cloud seemed to melt off the wall and drip to the ground in a puddle of red-black ink. It wavered for a moment and then solidified into a blobby, vaguely human-shape with a wide, flat mask. Its mouth opened, unleashing a low, rasping shriek before it lunched at Cloud like a charging bull.

Nova turned inward, tearing open a gateway and quickly raced along the corridor. Even within the gateway dimension, he could feel the horrible reiatsu burning from outside. He dragged his fingers along the side, tearing an exit into the soft wall and springing through.

He nearly crashed to the ground as Cloud ran past him, knocking him off balance. He didn't have time to think as he spun back to the Hollow bearing down on him. It let out a shrill moan; its rhythmic footsteps making the windows shake and it centred its attention on the quiet mod-soul.

Nova spun around and ran, his heart nearly in his throat. He chanced a look over his shoulder. The Hollow followed on two legs, its thick, heavy arms swinging loosely at its side. Despite its size, it was fast, and Nova knew he couldn't run forever. He skidded to a halt, spinning back to meet kick the Hollow in the stomach. It was worth a shot. Unfortunately, its body felt like metal as it slammed into Nova, sending him flying into a brick wall.

"Nova! Hang in there!" Cloud's voice echoed from somewhere behind the looming beast.

The Hollow raised its fist, ready to smash into the felled mod-soul, smearing him into the pavement.

Nova rolled out of the way at the last minute. "C-Cloud?" he wheezed. The cement cracked to pieces beside him and he climbed to his feet. Cloud rushed past him, his image shifting to replicate that of the gruesome Hollow.

"Let's see how you like it!" he shouted heroically as he drove his fist squarely into the mask. It grazed the eye socket and sailed harmlessly through the air. Cloud lost his balance, his momentum sending him crashing against the Hollow's body, just as the beast repaid him in kind.

The flat mask seemed to bend, grinning maliciously as the Hollow moved, swinging its fist around and catching the shape shifter in the stomach.

Cloud let out a pained wheeze as he flew back, rolling over head-over-heels before slamming into a garbage bin. He collapsed into a heap on the ground, his form melting back to his original appearance and he lay motionless, staring blankly in Nova's direction.

"Cloud!" Nova rushed forward. This was going so badly. They didn't have nearly enough training for this level of Hollow, but he couldn't let his friend die. He stopped suddenly, realizing the word his mind had used. Well, Cloud was the closest thing to a friend that he had… he had to do something.

"Over here!" Nova shouted, drawing the Hollow's attention. He rushed forward and triggered the gateway inside him. He slipped inside the passage, narrowly escaping the thick fist that smashed the pavement behind him. He reappeared above the Hollow, crashing through the gateway and driving all his weight and energy into a precise kick to the Hollow's skull.

He rolled and landed safely behind the Hollow, wincing at the dull throb in his foot, unsurprised that he'd bruised his heel. Well, it didn't matter; if he could get to Cloud and teleport him out of there...

Nova rushed towards Cloud, feeling the awful footsteps pounding behind him as he skidded to a halt beside his friend. Cloud lay before him, unconscious and terrible, and Nova had no idea what to expect as he spun back to face the monster. He raised his arms in defense, anticipating the feeling of broken bones, but he was better prepared for it than Cloud. The unconscious mod-soul really wasn't created for battle.

Nova wondered if he was meant for such combat, either.

The Hollow's white mask filled his vision then, splashed with red gore, its mouth gaping with unspent anger. It was mindless in its rage and it bore down on them like a gallon of malice.

Nova didn't see the man rush upon them, his black-armoured fist driving into the Hollow's side. He only saw his short life flash before his eyes as the Hollow's attack stopped sharply before him.

The Hollow caved to the side, struck by an unseen force that sent it flying across the alley. It slammed into a building with an eruption of brick and mortar.

Nova held his ground, fists raised, and turned to see the new arrival; his light eyes resting on the strong, dark face of his saviour.

The stranger didn't say a word, but Nova understood immediately. He quickly grabbed Cloud and dragged him to the side.

The Hollow was climbing to its feet and readying to charge again, its shriek blowing out factory windows, bringing a rain of glass crashing around them.

Nova took cover by a doorway and looked back at the human, getting a better look. He was tall and broad and his right arm was covered in black-red armour – that's all it could be. He watched as the stranger hauled back and punched the Hollow again and again, holding his ground even as the Hollow clapped both its fists around him, crushing it with immeasurable force.

An explosion of wind and dust blew up around them, obscuring Nova's view of the outcome. Anybody would be dead after that attack… but… Nova couldn't believe it. Something in the pit of his modified soul assured him this person was different, that he wouldn't die that easily. Nova couldn't rationalize why, except for the one look they'd exchanged.

He adjusted his hold on Cloud as the dust began to clear, and he could see the raw power radiating from the human's body. Nova couldn't drag his gaze away as he watched the stranger hold his ground against the towering Hollow.

He drew his armoured fist back, glowing raw with power, before driving forward. It connected with the Hollow's face, denting the gore-splashed mask and they both seemed to stop, the powerful reiatsu hanging in the air for a fateful moment before the first cracks appeared in the mask.

The creature stumbled back, a final shriek whispering over the air as it collapsed to the ground and broke apart into dissipating reiatsu.

Nova adjusted his hold on Cloud and gently lowered him to the ground. It was clear they weren't ready to fight anything head on and he felt a bit foolish for thinking they could. He brushed the red hair from his eyes and played with the zipper on his jacket. In his short existence in this body, he couldn't remember a stronger urge to cover his face than right then.

"Are you two alright?" the human approached them and leaning in to look at Cloud.

Nova looked up and met those warm, soft eyes with his own watery gaze. He had no idea if Cloud was alright, or anything. Maybe he shouldn't have teleported them out of that room. He looked back to Cloud, feeling his shame of failure melting under his concern for his friend.

The human nodded, as if in understanding. "I know someone who might be able to help."

Nova tightened his fist and nodded. "Thank you." His friend came first, and if this person could see and fight Hollows, he could probably help. He picked up Cloud's hat from the ground while the human lifted him effortlessly into the air. "I'm Nova."

"Chad." The human nodded and offered a small smile. There seemed to be a silent understanding that passed through them before he turned and walked out to the street.

Nova followed along, hopeful this was the right thing to do.

The evening was young, but there were still quite a few humans walking around. Nova looked about self-consciously. There were businessmen and high school students and mothers with their children, and all their eyes seemed to be turned in his and Chad's direction. The mod-soul ducked his head and chanced a peek at Chad, who seemed oblivious to it all.

No, that wasn't it. His eyes glanced left and right every so often; he was aware of their audience, but he ignored it.

Nova played with the brim of Cloud's hat as he followed, steeling his resolve and lifting his head. If he concentrated hard enough, he could ignore them, too.

They continued walking along and Nova soon began to realize where Chad was leading them. He'd expected the human to have a friend who knew about non-human medicine, but it didn't occur to him that Chad would know Urahara. He quickly pulled at his hood, zipping it up over his face.

"Ah, you've found my guests!" Urahara called from the front porch of his store. He lazily fanned himself and held his pipe out to Nova and Cloud. "Thank you for bringing them home, Chad." He stood and pulled back the door to his shop, indicating for them to go inside.

"Will he be okay?" Chad asked as he laid Cloud on the bed in Urahara's workroom.

It was the same room they'd woken in and Nova took his place in the shadows as he watched his creator fuss over his friend.

Urahara glanced at Cloud's injuries, poking at his body before declaring he simply needed to rest. "It looks like you two had some fun with a Hollow. I hope you had a nice adventure," he snapped his fan open, though Nova could still see the smile in his eyes.

"We did," Chad said solidly.

Urahara looked over to Nova who nodded in agreeance. Sighing, he adjusted his hat and turned to leave. "That's good, then. Well, I'll leave you two alone, then" he looked pointedly at Nova before leaving. The door slid shut, leaving them to their own non-conversation over an unconscious Cloud.

Nova looked back to the human and absently played with the sleeves of his jacket. "Thank you."

"Ah," Chad nodded in response.

It was so strange. Nova had only ever talked to Urahara and Cloud during his short existence, and he'd relied on them to carry the conversation. He felt a connection with Chad, though he didn't know how to voice his thoughts.

The moments seemed to drag by and the small talk didn't come. Nova exhaled steadily, his aquamarine eyes resting on Chad's form and they relaxed into silence.

Maybe conversation wasn't so important.

Chad shifted, uneasy with breaking the quiet. Nova knew what he'd say before he opened his mouth, and so Chad didn't utter a word. He had to go. It was late, it was logical. He pushed the door aside and stepped through, his socked feet making little sound as he moved down the corridor and out of the shop.

Nova sighed, turning inward with his thoughts. His mind was buzzing with the events of the day and his feelings towards his friend. He wanted to meditate on it further, but Urahara's entrance drew him out of his shell.

How uncomfortable.

"He's one of Ichigo's friends," the shopkeeper said, referring to the purpose for which Nova and Cloud were created. He tapped his fan against his hand as if in thought.

"Will we take him?" Nova asked, keeping his voice neutral and still, unsure of his feelings on the matter.

"Yes," Urahara walked in and leaned against the bed, looking thoughtfully at Cloud. "We can make it more interesting with Cloud's powers."

Nova looked at the unconscious mod-soul and understood what he meant. It would be interesting how their powers could be combined to confuse the Shinigami representative and his friends.

Urahara rose and walked over to the other bed holding the small, blonde girl. She was as quiet as a corpse and Urahara sat beside her on the hard mattress. "You will all have to train in order to be a match for Ichigo and his friends, but we still have time for that." He withdrew another gikon pill from his sleeve and showed it to Nova. "Ririn will have fun confusing them, too. I've solved the problems with her powers of illusion." He pressed the pill to the girl's lips, pausing for a moment before turning back to Nova. "Try not to go out again? I know it's tempting, but it's important that Ichigo's friends don't sense your reiatsu and realize what's going on."

"I understand," Nova closed his eyes as he listened to Urahara pop the gikon pill into the girl's mouth. He would have liked to enjoy the silence of his first evening, but he found that his fellow mod-souls did not appreciate quiet reflection as he did. He thought back to the human he'd met and hoped their time as enemies would be brief.


End file.
